


Full Disclosure (Also Cookies)

by Not_You



Series: Will Graham And The Accidental Harem [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Polyamory, assumed infidelity, relationship explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Molly explains her relationship to her concerned son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure (Also Cookies)

Molly still isn't used to being the fourth woman in her romantic relationship, and she wonders if it's even possible for her to become so. She certainly has no one to ask. She hasn't even found a collection of internet strangers who seem friendly enough, and with everyone's history, sometimes their sheer number is the least of their problems. Molly still cooks land meat at home, but she and Wally abide by the group's pescatarian diet when under their roof.

That kind of thing is easy to explain to Wally. He has friends with allergies, and religious restrictions, so even if Molly thought it was a good idea, she wouldn't need to get into how everyone was tricked into eating human flesh by a man who was more of a nightmare than a person.

No, it's the four-women thing that's really hard. So far the others have agreed to not be too affectionate with each other when Wally is around. Morgan having two mommies isn't even a blip on the radar, but Wally is very protective, and catching Will kissing Beverly makes him strange all afternoon. Wally plays his cards real close to his vest for a kid his age, and even though Molly knows something is eating him, he doesn't say a word until they're driving home, when even finding 'Bohemian Rhapsody' on the radio doesn't cheer him up.

“Okay, kid,” Molly says, turning it down at a red light, “what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mutters, and she sighs.

“We made cookies and you didn't even eat three of them. I know you.”

He sighs. “Yeah.” He shifts uncomfortably as they pull forward. “I just... You really like Will, right?”

“Right.”

“More than Jerry?”

Molly had mostly dated Jerry to be sure that she still could, and to make her concerned friends shut up, so it's easy to say, “Much more.”

Wall sighs again. “Well... so when we were playing Candyland with Morgan and Beverly showed up, I was gonna get another juice box from the kitchen, and I saw Will and Beverly.”

“Aw, you poor kid!” Molly says, reaching over the gearshift to hold his hand. “It's okay, and I'll explain it when we get home.” She does need to concentrate on driving, and this buys her some time to think. Wally is calmer now that his bombshell has been defused, and at home he settles in at the kitchen table with Rainy Day at his feet while Molly puts their share of the cookies on a plate and pours two glasses of milk. By the time she sits down, she knows what she's going to do.

“Okay,” she says, breaking a cookie in half. “From the beginning, Will told me that I would be part of a group, that if I got involved with him it would mean being involved with Beverly, Margot, and Alana.

Wally blinks at her. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Molly says.

“But...” he frowns, trying to work it out. “But like, how?”

Molly laughs. “I think they ask themselves that question, sometimes. It started with Alana and Beverly agreeing that they would try to share Will, and after that had been working for a while, Alana met Margot, and the others agreed to try and add her in. And she wanted to have Morgan, so she asked Will to be her dad.”

Wally ponders that for a moment. “So everyone is with everyone?”

“Pretty much.”

“So... are you kinda gay now, Mom?”

“Just a bit,” she says. “I'm sort of the opposite of Margot, who's almost all gay but likes Will.”

“Okay,” Wally says, thankfully only nine years old a week ago and not quite up to the truly awkward questions. “So, do you like Beverly?” he asks, and that's an easy one.

“I like her a lot,” Molly says, nibbling on her half-cookie. “Margot and Alana are shyer, but I like them, too. I'd have kissed Beverly hello too, but I haven't been sure how to explain all of this. Sorry I didn't, since it made you worry.”

“I'm just glad I don't have to hate Will now,” he says, taking another cookie, and Molly laughs.

“Guess it'd be rough to hate the guy who takes us fishing and helps you teach your dog tricks, huh?”

Wally grins. “Yeah, it would.”

Much later, after Molly has put Wally to bed, she calls Will, sprawling out on her bed as she waits for him to pick up. “Will's phone,” Beverly says, and Molly laughs.

“Hey. Is he awake?”

“Yeah, I'm just closer. Kisses,” she trills, and then passes the phone to Will.

“Hi,” he says, and it's strange how shy he always seems with her, when the whole collection must be knotted into strange and orgiastic configurations at least twice a week. She has yet to join them, or even get more than PG-13 with Will, and feels the lack now, as she listens to his soft voice in her ear. “What's up?”

“Did you know Wally saw you and Beverly this afternoon?”

“No. I guess I'm getting sloppy in my old age. Everything all right?”

“I explained things, and he seems pretty cool with it,” Molly says. “I think he's mostly glad you're not an asshole.”

Will laughs. “That's up for debate.”

“Okay,” Molly says, giggling, “not that particular _kind_ of asshole.”

“Fair enough,” he says, and she can hear his smile.

The major issues out of the way, they're free to talk about dogs and children and whether or not Molly is going to use Wally's spring break to visit his grandparents. Will also passes on Margot's reminder about that art house flick the two of them are supposed to go see, and after they hang up, she finds two show times that work for her and texts them to Margot. Filled with the sense of a task finally completed after far too much dithering and forgetfulness, she goes to check on Wally.

Curled on his side with that funny little resting grump face, the kid looks a lot like his father. Molly traces the likeness in his sleeping face, and wonders what John would make of this situation. He'd probably just shrug and say, 'as long as you're happy, junebug,' and she smiles at the thought, gazing down at their son.

“At least I've still got you to look after me,” she says, and kisses the top of Wally's head too softly to wake him, smoothing out his blankets a little and then tiptoeing away.


End file.
